Lady Vader Rises
by LadyVader04
Summary: AU. OOC. Anakin looks the same, just wears the suit to look intimidating.(He doesn't always wear it.) Padme Amidala is a respected general in the Resistance. What will happen when she is forced to marry Darth Vader to gain information for the Resistance. Do they stay enemies or, fall in love? Rated T to be safe. Sorry for grammar errors:)
1. Chapter 1: Marriage

Lady Vader Rises

Chapter 1- "Marriage"

A/N Hi! This is my very first fic so don't be to harsh plz. Reviews are needed and welcome!

-LadyVader04

{8}-{8}-{8}-{8}-{8}-{8}-{8}-{8}-{8}-{8}

PADME Amidala was worried. She was about to marry the monster of the galaxy, Darth Vader. Who knows what was under the suit, behind the mask. Padme Amidala was going to be the first person other than Palpatine to see the real face of Darth Vader. Was there something even behind the mask or was he just a some weird robot?

"Padme are you sure about this? This is very risky." Her sister Sola asked. Sola was helping Padme get ready for the "wedding" of the century.

"It's helping the Resistance . A Resistance I helped start, and pledged to help in any way. This is my chance to prove to them I'm not a queen but a fighter. As soon as the words slipped out Padme started to have regrets, Vader could Force choke her at any time or interrogate her using pain.

"There all done!"Sola declared,"We have five minutes before you go out, five minutes for you to back out if you want." Sola couldn't lose her sister, so up until the last minutes she tried to get Padme to back out.

Padme walked to the wall length mirror and gasped. She had a white fitted dress covered in lace with a four foot train. Her hair half up in a bun, and the rest tumbled down her back in delicate brown curls. She had subtle but beautiful makeup. "You did an amazing job, Sola. It's amazing!"

R2-D2 came into the room beeping happily, and moving in circles. "What are you so happy about R2?" the familiar voice of Obi-Wan Kenobi asked the giddy droid.

"Beep-boop-bip!" R2 replied, even though no one understood. Padme started to walk towards the door not acknowledging Obi-Wan or R2.

"We must get going if I am to be on time for my _wedding._ " Padme spit the word "wedding" out like it was fire. Sola in her blue bridesmaid dress followed her sister to the ballroom of the venue on Coruscant. _Here we go,_ Padme thought as she made her way to her destination.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Do you Anakin Skywalker take Padme Amidala to be your partner for the rest of your life?" The priest said. The only people in the room where the Priest, Padme, Vader, and Sola (as demanded by Padme.) Padme's face had the slightest bit of confusion flow over it.

" _My real name_ ," he told Padme through the Force. His hands held Padme's very awkwardly. "I do," the robotic voice boomed. _She feels confident?,_ Vader thought sensing her feelings, _How could she be confident during this?_

" Padme Amidala, do you take Anakin Skywalker to be your partner for the rest of your life?" the Priest asked Padme.

Her delicate, but strong voice replied, "I do."

"You may take your helmet off and kiss the bride." The Priest told Vader.(A/N I was gonna leave a cliff-hanger but im nice) Vader slowly reached up and undid the small clasps at the sides, and removed the helmet.

"Woah" Padme said inaudibly. Vader was probably a few years younger than her, he had brown hair (A/N I'm not really sure how to describe his hair soo….ya) and blue eyes. He was very human, and very handsome as well.

Vader's gloved hand cupped her face then drew her closer and, they kissed. It was a short kiss not to mention Vader's first kiss and Padme's second. _This is going to be interesting,_ they both thought.

"You are now Lord and Lady Vader!" The priest announced. Vader placed his helmet back on, much to Padme's displeasure. He took her hand and, they started towards the entrance. Mobs waited outside to take quick photograph of the couple before the got in the speeder to put on the HoloNet. _Here goes nothing,_ Vader thought as he opened the door.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

Chapter 2- "Welcome Home

 **A/N- I'm going to switch POV's a couple times soooo…...yeah:) And i know they are out of character but the plot line goes better with them like that.**

Vader/Anakin POV

When we walked outside flashes instantly met our eyes. Amidala kept her head down as she walked towards a sleek black speeder, her emotions were unclear to me. When we approached I spoke(and the press ate it up every word),"Let me help Lady Vader." Amidala's annoyance was clear as the press started to yell,"Lady Vader! Lady Vader what does he look like?!"

"Thank you, Lord Vader," she replied. As she accepted my out stretched hand and climbed gracefully into the speeder. I rounded to the other side of the speeder and climbed in. Neither of us spoke. At all. For one hour. I hit buttons, pulled levers, and spoke into my headset as Amidala stared out a small window to her right, opposite of me. _Not that I care what she does,_ I thought _Master wanted me to do this. Heck I have to do this, or I'll shocked to death with Sith lightning._

30 Minutes later **(A/N unless you want commentary on silence for 30 min. No? I didn't think so.)**

3rd person omniscient POV ( third person but also knows everyone's thoughts)

 _Is this Alderaan?_ Padme wondered. _Why would we be living on Alderaan? Isn't Alderaan peaceful- as in NOT the place a Sith like Darth Vader would live?_ "This is Alderaan correct?" Padme did not regret speaking, they would speak at some point right?

"You are correct." He replied with the monotone voice, that could show no emotion. _Should I take my helmet off? What would she think o- since when do I care. I'm going to take it off now matter what she thinks._ He reached up to undo the clasps. _Clink, Click. Clink, click._ Padme turned her head at the clicks.

 _Woah, now that I look at him he's actually kinda handsome. Stop it Padme!_ She mentally scolded herself. _He may be handsome, but he has killed tons of people so it doesn't matter._ She looked up and he was gone.

He cleared his throat. Padme whipped around to see a gloved hand waiting for hers to grab it. "Lady Vader, welcome to my-er-home." He stumbled on the last word as he looked into her eyes. _Sith, she's actually pretty._ He thought, _Wow, that dress makes her look so beautif- stop it! Don't let Anakin come through you're Darth Vader now._

Padme took the hesitantly took the hand. _I'm only doing this because the speeder is hovering really high and I don't want to rip the dress,_ Padme told herself. They walked into the large Alderaanian penthouse, it wasn't exactly decorated but wasn't bare either. "So where is my room?" Surely there was a another room for her.

"We will share a room, Lady Va-" He was cut off.

"Call me Padme. I can't stand to be formally addressed all the time. I will call you Anakin unless we are in public. If you disagree than you need not speak to me." She had a firm tone but, the emotions he could sense were completely different.

"Fine. But only here. As I was saying we share a room but, you have your own closet filled with your own clothing if you need anything there is a protocol droid called C-3PO."

"Where is the bedroom and do you have any Datapads?" she questioned with a soft tone.

"Down that left hallway, first door on the right. Yes, I have a few different Datapads, a holo projector, and a HoloNet Projector in the main room. Oh, and I only ask of you to stay out of the room at the end of the northwest hallway." He said, "And if you would excuse me I must go change and meditate I will see you later." He spoke the last part very softly and slowly, he didn't realize Padme had inched closer and closer to him. He looked down at her and she looked up. They closed the last inch between them. They shared their first non-forced kiss, that is until he broke away and whispered, "Sorry that was out of line." Then walked down the hall towards their room.

 _No it wasn't!_ Padme wanted to say, _It was amazing, awesome, magical!_ Padme fell hard for the man behind the mask. _He doesn't care about me this is strictly business to him no matter how hard I try._ Padme wasn't sure why she suddenly had these strong feelings, this her first chance for a relationship in a long while. Her only mission was to gather bits of information for the Resistance, and that would be hard to do until Anakin ( _did I just call him Anakin,_ She asked herself) left for a significant amount of time. So why not try to get a small taste of what a relationship was like.

Ani/Darth POV

I panicked. That was amazing, though. She really could be mad at me or she could of loved it. Well I was not going to find out for awhile, if she liked it _she_ would try and kiss _him_. I hurried to put on more casual clothes and get rid of the awful suit his master-Darth Sidious made him wear. Tomorrow I would try to Padme feel comfortable _For my mission, only for my mission,_ I told himself over and over in my head. I knew deep down inside that wasn't true.


	3. Chapter 3-Love

Lady Vader Rises

Chapter 3- Meet-ups

 **A/N I got reviews!Keep leaving them plz!Slowly making chapters larger.**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be writing this.**

 **Third Person Omniscient- Third person but knows everyone's thoughts.**

 **Third Person Limited- Third person but only knows 1 persons thoughts.**

 **( I was sick of writing the meaning during the story;)**

 **Ugh. Stupid Writer's Block.**

Third Person Limited- Anakin/Darth Thoughts

The next morning Anakin woke up with someone next to him. _Oh, right Padme,_ He thought. Then he did something he rarely does, he smiled. Padme was all curled up under the covers. _When did she come in here,_ he wondered. Her eyes fluttered open and Anakin panicked, he was to late. "Good Morning," Padme said sleepily, before she realized she was being way too nice.

"Morning, Angel." The words slipped out before he could stop them. _Angel? Angel! how, why did I do that?! Sith, sith, sith!_ He mentally slapped himself, _Why did I call her that, I have almost no feelings for her._

THIRD PERSON OMNISCIENT

 _Did he call me angel,_ Padme thought. Meanwhile they were just staring at each other, not that they minded though. "Uh, I need to get to Coruscant...Meet with master…."He murmured to himself, getting out of bed. Padme watched him walk into his closet and a few minutes later he stepped out in his Darth Vader suit. _I must do something productive I've been here almost 12 hours, today will be perfect._ Padme planned her day in her head as she watched the black starfighter fly into the sky of Alderaan.

"Finally! I can explore this place!," Padme said to herself as she got up and walked into her closet, and shut the door. As the door shut the lights came on. A hundred of Padme's favorite dresses. She chose a pretty yellow-pink (the one she wore on the balcony on Naboo in AOTC) Padme walked out of the bedroom to met by a gold droid.

"Hello,I am C-3PO human cyborg relations. Master Anakin said, to make you a breakfast. There is eggs, bacon, blue milk, and toast on the table." With that he walked away. _I guess I'll eat. It will take hours for Anakin to get to Coruscant, meet with his master, and get back here. I'll have plenty of time._ Padme told herself as she walked towards the kitchen. 3PO made tons of food platters of eggs, bacon and toast sta in a circle around a large pitcher of Bantha milk (blue milk, google it:) "Woah," Padme stared, she hasn't seen this much food for one person since she was queen.

 ***20 minutes of Padme eating***

Anakin didn't actually go to Coruscant, he went to a small space station called the Death Star. "Master, what do you ask of me now?" Anakin asked kneeling before his master.

"Have you gained her trust, Darth Vader?" Palpatine asked. Everytime he spoke the words Anakin remembers the first time he heard them, Palpatine showed him the suit and his new name when he was 15.

"I have only been alone with her for a day, Master it is impossible to gain that much trust in one day," Anakin's monotone voice replied.

"Well you need an heir, soon! If you have an heir the Sith will be guaranteed a future. Your heir will be strong in the Force!" Palpatine's voice told Anakin he better not plan was he'd get Padme pregnant, wait until the baby is born poison Padme take the baby, train he/she to become a powerful Sith. Anakin couldn't-wouldn't do this to Padme. He finally realized he had small feelings for her. _How could I have feelings for her I just met her. Maybe the Force wants me to have an heir. If I do get her pregnant I will not kill her._ Anakin told himself. "Leave then, Vader. Gain her trust you have three days." And Palpatine vanished leaving Anakin kneeling on the floor. He stood and started to walk back to his Starfighter, a few minutes later he wa heading back to Alderaan where his home was, where his _wife_ was.

While Anakin was gone Padme managed to get the guard in front of Anakin's office door to go get her something ten minutes away from the apartments. _Well do I love him or not?_ She asked herself, _If I do this I ruin any chance of trust. Well, maybe he won't know it was me._ She proceeded into the small office. The first thing she saw was a picture of a woman maybe in her 40s? Padme flipped the photograph over it read "Shmi Skywlaker Tatooine" That was the only non-holo photo. Who was she? His mother? His Sister? There was only one way to find out: she would ask when he got home. _If I didn't have feelings for him I wouldn't ask._ Padme knew she had feelings for him, _It must be something to do with the stupid Force._ Padme would truly become Lady Vader. An hour later she typed some convincing fake plans to give Bail Organa tomorrow at the meeting. He would take the plans to Mon Mothma who then would present them to the Resistance. Hopefully then Anakin could realize she was safe to love. She heard a soft thump of Anakin's Starfighter. He was home.

He burst into the room, "Oh, hi Padme. Did 3PO make you breakfast and lunch?" He already had the helmet of but the suit itself is intimidating even without the helmet and robot voice.

" 3PO made more than enough breakfast I didn't even need lunch."She chuckled trying to lighten the mood. _Wow he is much taller in that suit,_ she thought. It made her feel even shorter than she already did. He went to their room and came back with sweats and a shirt instead of that awful suit.

"Who are your parents?" Padme blurted.

The slight smile was washed away by a frown, "Do you really want to know?" No one ever cared enough to ask him things like that.

"I you'll tell me." Padme patted the space next to her and, he sat down.

"WellmymomisshmiskywalkerandIdon'thaveadadcauseIampracticallyhalfmedichlorian. So yeah…"He said so quickly Padme couldn't understand.

"Please repeat it a little bit slower," Padme asked softly, this obviously was a hard topic for him to talk about.

She placed her hand on his arm and he repeated himself, "My moms name is Shmi Skywalker, she tortured and killed by Tusken Raiders. I was conceived through the Force." He tried hard to not show any emotion but, Padme wasn't buying it. She scooted closer to him and kissed him. It was the most passionate kiss, and the longest. Anakin picked her took and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind them. The guards that just witnessed their Masters sensitive side debated if they should leave or not. Let's just say stuff got awkward and they left five seconds later.

 **The Next Morning**

Anakin woke up and Padme was gone he suddenly remembered what happened last night and smiled. He turned towards Padme's pillow and there was a note it said:

Anakin,

I've left to meet with an old friend. I should be home for lunch.

Your Wife,

Padme Skywalker

 **How does he react to the way she signed it? I'll try to get the next chapter up soon! Review plz!**

 **-LadyVader04**


	4. Chapter 4: Meet-Up

Lady Vader Rises

Chapter 4- Meet-up

 **Disclaimer: I'm not cool enough to own it. Plz review!**

 **Recap:** **Anakin woke up and Padme was gone he suddenly remembered what happened last night and smiled. He turned towards Padme's pillow and there was a note it said:**

Anakin,

I've left to meet with an old friend. I should be home for lunch.

Your Wife,

Padme Skywalker

 **Third Person Omniscient**

 _Why is Bail always late!_ a very frustrated Padme said. She sat in an office at the Senate building. Finally Senator Bail Organa walked in the door. "Do you have any information Padme?" He asked her.

"Um, yes I was able to get into his office and gather everything that is on this." She replied handing him a computer chip with fake information she made herself.

"Very good Padme! How has _he_ been treating you, be honest." Bail sat down which told Padme he'd be asking _a lot_ of questions.

"Anak-Vader has been very good. We watch stuff on the HoloNet, and eat together." Padme didn't lie but, didn't exactly tell all of the truth.

"Don't fall into his trap. Think of this as a mission. You don't sleep with him do you, Padme." Bail looked at her like a mad father would. It sorta scared Padme.

"No, pfffft, sleep with him,hahaha!" Padme did a terrible job of hiding her secret.

"Padme perhaps you should abandon your mission I-" Bail was cut off by a furious Padme yelling-

"No I haven't, er, gathered enough information. Give me another week. I can't let the Resistance down. I can get a lot more information, he is hardly home." Padme gave reasons, she had to buy time to get Anakin to love her.

"One week, Padme. Then Mon Mothma and the others will decide. Good luck with that thing. What does he look like anyway?" Bail once again asked another question.

 _I just want to go home, and see Anakin._ Padme thought. "He is a few years younger than me, human, brown hair, blue eyes, and not as tall as that suit makes him look."

"Huh, who would have guessed? Well I must get going. Oh, and thanks for the information. Bye." He stood and walked out of the room.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ****

"Padme Skywalker, Padme Skywalker, Padme Skywalker" He repeated over and over. _She actually_ _ **wants**_ _to be my wife!_ He thought to himself. The fact that she could have signed it Padme Amidala but chose to use Skywalker amazed him. He popped out of bed and started to make a special lunch, it was almost 1200 hours she would be home soon. He made something that contained an Alderaanian fruit called Starblossom.

"Hi!" someone behind him said. It was Padme. She looked amazing her hair was up in a weird style, like it always was. She gave him a short, light kiss.

"Hi, Mrs. _Skywalker._ I suppose we are actually a couple now?" He had to ask. This could be a trick.

"Unless you don't want to be. Because I would be more than happy to be Lady Vader for real now." Padme smiled. He kissed her. _Wow, I'm_ _ **married**_ _now!_ Padme thought. _We should have another wedding. A public wedding._ She broke away.

"What?" Anakin pouted.

"We should have another wedding, one for the public. That way we can have a wedding that isn't…...well awkward. And I could plan it." Padme hoped him and his Master would agree.

"Will the Resistance let you? My master will need convincing." He looked at her with a smile on his face. _Sith, she isn't supposed to know we know she is in the Resistance!_

"I will leave the Resistance if they don't allow it. I want to have a _real_ wedding." Padme hoped that Bail and Mon would let her have this. If they didn't well she would leave them and just continue her duties to the Galactic Senate. _Just say something please!_ Padme thought.

"Well then I will talk with my Master when I meet him in 2 days. You meet with the Resistance tomorrow. Then we will start to plan the wedding. Oh, and if the press follow you tell them the news." The look on Padme's face made him the happiest he's been in a long time. He was getting married. For real, this time. They just stood smiling at each other.

"Let's eat. If I hurry I can meet with Bail and Mon again today." Padme said as she walked to the table, her husband behind her. They ate and padme got into a silver speeder and flew at lightspeed back to Coruscant.

When she arrived Bail was talking to Mon Mothma. "Good you're both here!" Padme said cheerfully. Bail had a confused face, but Mon looked very pleased.

"Padme, what do you need?" . asked her. Bail just sat looking at her expectantly.

"Well I was wondering if you would approve of a public wedding between me and Anakin-er-Vader. We would take care of everything, I just need your approval." Padme replied confidently, but Mon and Bail looked at her with a facial expression that said "NO".

"Padme, have you developed feelings for that _monster._ And no you do not have approval to have a wedding." Mon said sternly and Bail nodded in agreement. _I said I would have my wedding no matter what._

"Don't call him that! He is a person and his name is Anakin!" Padme shouted, "And he is my husband!" She stormed out of the room. As she approached the exit to the Senate Building the press were waiting for her.

"Padme! Lady Vader! How is the marriage! Did you leave him?" One man shouted. Padme held her hand up and they were silent.

"There will be a public wedding, three weeks from today!" Padme told them. She walked to her Speeder and started to leave Coruscant's atmosphere before any of the reporters could react. _Well, I'm free of the Resistance._ Padme thought. She set the coordinates for Alderaan and, flew at lightspeed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm home! Anakin?" Padme yelled. She walked into the kitchen. He wasn't there. She walked into his office. He wasn't there either. "ANAKIN!" Padme yelled. She walked into there bedroom. He was there. "Why didn't you answer me?!" Padme yelled.

"Sorry I was meditating, darling. What did Bail and Mon say? Are we getting married?" He replied.

"Yes we are getting married...again!" Padme said sitting on the end of the bed.

"They said yes?" He asked. _They couldn't have said yes._ He thought.

"No. I'm joining you and the Sith." She said airily.

"You're what?" He said. "I guess you'll need a Lady Vader suit then."

 **Hoped you liked it :) :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Pregnant?

Lady Vader Rises

 **Chapter 5-** **Pregnant?**

 **Disclaimer** **: Don't own it never will**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Padme sat at a table with her mother, Jobal and sister, Sola. "Three weeks to plan a wedding for who knows how many people! I don't know what you were thinking," Jobal said. Padme's family had finally accepted her decision to marry Anakin publicly, that she actually loved him this time around.

"Well I can't wait to long. Ani goes on missions on the time and, they tend to last a while." Padme replied as she looked at holographic images of elaborate dresses. Sola looked at flowers and Jobal looked at the large venues on Alderaan. Anakin's master took the news well but, the Resistance was doing everything to stop it.

"You call him _Ani_. _Ani_ isn't the best nickname for a Sith." Sola took the opportunity to make fun of her younger sister.

"Yes I call him Ani. It isn't funny! You call your husband DarDar Sola. It sounds like that annoying Gungan Jar Jar Binks name." Padme retorted.

"Girls! Girls! Calm down. We have a wedding to plan." Jobal yelled as they broke into a fight. "Look, Sola you have already had your dream wedding Padme hasn't. Let's make it happen for Padme." Suddenly the door opened and Anakin walked in _without_ his helmet or his _shirt_ on. Jobal hasn't seen his face and wasn't supposed to until the wedding. _Well there goes that plan,_ Padme thought.

"Oh-uh-hi. Didn't mean to intrude" Anakin said as he turned to walk away.

" _That_ is Darth Vader?" Jobal whispered. "Now I see why you aren't terrified of him." Padme blushed and Sola cracked up.

"Well, do you want to meet him?" Padme reluctantly asked her mother, who nodded vigorously. "ANAKIN! Come here. WITH A SHIRT ON!" Padme yelled. In a few seconds Anakin appeared in the kitchen and sat down next to his wife.

"Um, hi." Anakin said awkwardly. _I'm a Sith lord, why am I scared of two giggling women._ Anakin thought. "I'm Anakin Skywalker."

Padme laughed at his awkwardness. "This is my sister Sola," Padme pointed Sola, "And this is my mother, Jobal." She pointed to her mother. "This is Anakin." She kissed him.

"Padme we will be back tomorrow." Jobal said then she winked at her daughter. Padme almost puked.

 _Let's make her puke then,_ Padme thought. Then replied, "We already have!" Her mom looked at Anakin, who nodded, then slammed the door behind her. She turned to her husband. "Speaking of that we need to talk."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked, a little confused. _Did I do something?_ He asked himself.

"Ani, I think I'm pregnant." Padme said her voice was strong but, Anakin could sense she was worried. "I'm not sure. Sabe called a medical droid that will be here tomorrow."

"Are you serious?" and a smile was all he could manage to get out.

"I wouldn't lie about it would I?" She said as she kissed him. _We will make great parents._ Padme thought.

He pulled away, "Do you think it will be Force sensitive? If it is it will be my Padawan. It will be the best Force user in the entire galaxy!"

Padme was excited to see him so happy about it but, what if she wasn't actually pregnant? "Will you be disappointed if I'm not pregnant?" She asked him.

"Well we can always try again, right?" Anakin replied with a suggestive look.

"Anakin!" Padme replied. _I hope I'm pregnant. I can't disappoint Anakin._ Padme thought. "R2 get a speeder ready to go to Coruscant. I want to leave in 5 minutes!" Padme yelled, summoning the small droid.

Anakin looked at her with a confused face. "You're going to Coruscant, tonight? You didn't tell me."

Padme waited a moment before answering, "You can come if you want but it would be boring. It's um, for the wedding. Just small details." Padme was going to find out if she was pregnant as soon as she could. Coruscant had more advanced technology than Alderaan.

"Oh, ok. Be careful." Anakin said as started to watch a PodRace. _Thank goodness he didn't want to come_ Padme thought, as R2-D2 came in beeping happily. "I'm coming. I'm coming, R2. Calm down!". The droid was very impatient and very hilarious at times. Anakin chuckled as the droid glided along beside Padme as she walked towards her silver speeder. She sat in the cockpit of the speeder and said, "R2 you ready? Set coordinates for Coruscant, at lightspeed."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Padme and R2 arrived at Coruscant's hospital. "R2 stay with the ship. I'll be back soon." R2 beeped reluctantly. As Padme walked in the front doors of the large hospital.

When she approached the desk a young woman asked, "Lady Vader, how can we be of assistance?" _Do they need to make a big deal about it?_ Padme asked herself.

"Not so loud please. I want to have a pregnancy test done. It can not wait. Keep it low profile." Padme responded. The receptionist nodded and got a series of papers and, handed them to Padme.

"Please look through these and we will be right with you." She said.

 _I can't wait this long! Wait...isn't everybody afraid of my husband?_ Padcme thought. "Darth Vader wants it done _immediately._ The results needed by 2200 hours." The receptionist went pale at the mere mention of the Sith lord.

"Yes. Yes, of course. Come on back." She replied walking to the TurboLift. _I could get used to this!_ Padme told herself. They arrived on one of the higher level floors and went into a room.

"Lady Vader we will need to take a few drops of blood." One of the nurses said, she was holding a needle. "It shouldn't hurt." She was obviously scared Padme would Force choke her. _They think I can use the Force. If that makes them go faster…_ Padme thought.

"That will be fine." Padme answered. The trembling nurse approached her and drew a small bit of blood, then hurried away to give it to a medical droid. "How long do you think that will take?" Padme asked the nurse.

The nurse replied, "An hour or so. We will send a holo when we have the results. You may leave." Padme stood and walked out of the small room to the TurboLift. When she got back on the main floor people moved out of the way as if they were scared. _Oh ya I'm a Vader now_ She put a smirk on her face and walked towards her speeder.

"R2 let's go to get some Bantha milk." Padme told R2. R2 beeped and they flew off to a small cafe. When they arrived R2-D2 launched himself out of the ship and started to glide to the doors of the cafe. Padme decided to try and open the doors using the Force _I don't know why I'm doing this, I don't use the Force._ She raised her hands and moved her hands in front of the door they opened a little. _Probably just the wind_ She told herself. "Um, can I get some blue milk?" she asked when she got to the counter.

"Of course, Lady Vader." the guy at the counter said. _Everyone knows who I am?_ Padme asked herself.

"Quickly!" she snapped. _Might as well act the part. I don't need to be polite. I'm married to a Sith!_ She thought as she sipped at the milk. Suddenly her holo projector beeped.

"Lady Vader, please come to Coruscant Medical as soon as you can. We have important matters to discuss with you" A hologram of a doctor said. Padme wasn't sure what they were going to tell her. It had only been 30 minutes since she left.

"R2 we are going back to the hospital. Quickly." Padme yelled to R2 who had apparently gotten a small job serving drinks. The worker gave R2 a few coins. "Come on R2. We must go. NOW!" She told the small droid.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Padme sat in a room waiting for one of the doctors. "Padme we have good news!" a young doctor said as she walked into the room. 

Padme replied with, "What is so urgent then?" Padme was worried but not as worried as she was.

"Padme you are pregnant." She said, then she added, "But are med droids detected an unusually high amount of midichlorians for a non-Force user." Padme's face said she was obviously confused. "You can use the Force if you really wanted to."

"How do I have midichlorians in my blood? How has no one detected it by now?" Padme interrogated the doctor.

"Well you _are_ carrying a highly Force-sensitive child and that could have made your midichlorian count double. That is all we needed to talk to you about. I must get going. You may leave," then the doctor left the room leaving a very happy _pregnant_ Padme _Skywalker._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Padme walked through the door and walked into the sitting room where Anakin watched an old PodRace. "I have great news!" She squealed.

Anakin looked up with a smile, "What is it, Angel?" _Is she pregnant? Or is it something else?_ He questioned himself.

"Well, I just learned I'm pregnant _and_ Force-sensitive." she replied casually. His face went between confused to happy and back to confused.

"Pregnant! Force-sensitive?" He said then leaned in and kissed his wife.

 **A/N Hope you liked it. Please REVIEW! I find the lack of reviews disturbing. May the Force be with you!**


End file.
